Mari Menggombal
by D-TokTokKito
Summary: Gombalan-gombalan author semaunya dilepas disini! Mau liat? BACA INI! Persona version. CHAPTER UPDATE LHOO!
1. Chapter 1

YAY! INI KITO!

Kito mau mengeluarkan semua isi gombal Kito ke readers, jadi, bisa kalian pake ato buang ah, bodo amat. Oke, Baca ajaaa~~

Mau cerita dikit, nih, Kito kan lagi ke Indomaret, terus ada orang bilang " Gimana Hotto Mottonya? "

.

.

SINGGGGG

.

.

Kito langsung nge-jleb.

Udah ya baca ajaaaaahh

* * *

><p>~Mari Menggombal~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Yukari x Minato<strong>

_Lagi duduk berduaan di kursi yang ada di Tatsumi Port Island._

Minato : Eh, kamu suka bunga ngga?

Yukari : Ihhh, aku tuh sukaaa banget sama bunga! Apa lagi bunga matahari!

Minato : Ohh, gitu..

Yukari : Eh? Emang kenapa?

Minato : Soalnya kalo aku di deket kamu hati aku berbunga-bunga~

Yukari : Ahh, Minato~ *mukul Minato ala banci-banci*

* * *

><p><strong>2. Yosuke x Chie<strong>

_Mereka janjian di Junes, dan Yosuke pun beraksi._

Yosuke : Chie~~

Chie : Ape?

Yosuke : Tok Tok Tok!

Chie : Siape?

Yosuke : Bukain pintunya dong! Aku mau masuk ke hatimu~

Chie : *nendang Yosuke*

* * *

><p><strong>3. Minako x Shinjiro<strong>

_Shinjiro abis pulang dari belanja, terus Minako mengampirinya._

Minako : Senpai, senpai *narik narik bajunya*

Shinjiro : Ape?

Minako : Senpai beli jarum jait ga?

Shinjiro : Ngga…

Minako : Kalo benang jait?

Shinjiro : Ngga…

Minako : Yaaahh…

Shinjiro : emang kenapa?

Minako : Soalnya aku mau menjait hatiku dan hati senpai agar kita selalu bersama~

Shinjiro : *cium Minako*

* * *

><p><strong>4. Naoto x Souji<strong>

_Naoto mau pulang, tiba tiba Souji menghampirinya._

Naoto : Eh, senpai.

Souji : Kamu mau pulang?

Naoto : Iya, emang kenapa?

Souji : Ngapain pulang?

Naoto : Ya, emang kenapa? Ada salahnya?

Souji : Ada! Orang rumah kamu kan di hatiku!

Naoto : BEGO! GUE KAN NYAMAR JADI COWOK!

Souji : Semuanya udah tau…

* * *

><p><strong>5. Mitsuru x Akihiko <strong>(Kito terpaksa)

_Mitsuru lagi berjalan keluar, tapi, Akihiko menghalanginya._

Mitsuru : Eh, Akihiko? Awas dong, aku kan pingin lewat!

Akihiko : Kamu mau kemana?

Mitsuru : Mau ke toko bunga, kenapa?

Akihiko : JANGAN! Nanti bunganya layu soalnya kalah cantik sama kamu~

Mitsuru : Ahh, Akihiko~

* * *

><p>Gimana? Gombalnya bapuk ya? Emang =w=

Oke untuk sekian boleh reviewnya?


	2. Chapter 2

It's Kito again!

Langsung saja gombalnya! Ke TEKAPE~~

* * *

><p>~Mari Menggombal~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>6. Minako x Akihiko<strong>

_Mereka lagi pacaran, tiba-tiba Akihiko dapet gombal._

Akihiko : Kamu tuh kaya cicak.

Minako : Ih, geli sama cicak.

Akihiko : Soalnya hati kamu merekat di hatiku~~

Minako : Tau ga, kan kalo piring itu buat meletakan makanan,

Akihiko : Iya, terus?

Minako : Kalo hati senpai udah meletakkan cintaku di hati senpai~

_Apa maksudnya ini…_

* * *

><p><strong>7. Kuma x Rise<strong>

_Mereka lagi duduk berduaan, Kuma pun beraksi._

Kuma : Kalo angka itu dimulai dari 1, 2, dan 3.

Rise : Udah tau…

Kuma : Kalo huruf dimulai dari A, B, dan C

Rise : Lu baru belajar ya?

Kuma : Kalo nada dimulai dari Do Re Mi

Rise : Ih, norak lo, gitu aja disebut-sebut…

Kuma : Kalo kita? Dimulai dari aku sama kamu~

Rise : Ternyata dia gombal…

* * *

><p><strong>8. Junpei x Yukari<strong>

_Junpei lagi baca majalah bokep, tiba-tiba Yukari membuang majalahnya._

Junpei : HEH! Ngapain kamu buang majalah aku!

Yukari : Ngapain sih ngeliatin artis porno, mendingan liatin aku yang selalu ada disisimu~

Junpei : *muntah*

_Gombalan Yukari tidak diterima…_

* * *

><p><strong>9. Kanji x Naoto<strong>

_Kalian tau kan? Kanji itu punya tato. Karena itu, Naoto menjalankan niatnya._

Naoto : Aku pingin deh jadi tato yang ada di tangan kamu.

Kanji : Kenapa? Keren? Baru tau?

Naoto : Ngga, bukan, biar aku selalu melekat di kamu dan tak terhapuskan.

Kanji : Aku kalo deket kamu, aku serasa kaya ibu-ibu.

Naoto : Eh? Kenapa?

Kanji : Kalo deket kamu, aku selalu manjain kamu, kalo jauh dari kamu, aku selalu keingetan kamu.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Minato x Mitsuru<strong>

_Mitsuru lagi patah hati abis diputusin sama Akihiko, datanglah Minato._

Minato : Sabar ya, senpai.

Mitsuru : *dalem hati* Gue jadi pacarnya dia aja ah, *ngomong* Iya, makasih ya,

Minato : Sama-sama Senpai, *senyum manis*

Mitsuru : Kamu tuh aspal ya?

Minato : Eh? Maksud senpai?

Mitsuru : Abisnya kamu telah meratakan hatiku yang telah tergoreskan.

Minato : *cium Mitsuru*

* * *

><p>GYAGYA…<p>

Haha, gombal yang aneh.

Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

Yatta! Kito's here!

Okay, gombal-gombalan Kito siap diselenggarakan. Baca ajaa~~

* * *

><p>~Mari Menggombal~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>11. Yukiko x Souji <strong>

_Pas lagi di Mayonaka TV, tiba-tiba Souji melepas kacamatanya. Yukiko pun bingung._

Yukiko : Souji, kenapa kamu ga pake kacamatamu?

Souji : Hehe…

Yukiko : Kenapa kamu ketawa?

Souji : Aku ga pake kacamata soalnya semuanya udah terlihat jelas, ga ada kabut…

Yukiko : Beneran?

Souji : …sejak aku melihat kamu~

Yukiko : Ah, Souji~~!

* * *

><p><strong>12. Kenji x Rio<strong>

_Kenji sambil marah-marah ke arah Rio._

Kenji : RIO!

Rio : Eh? Kenji? Ada apa?

Kenji : Kamu—

Rio : Mau pinjem PR? Catetan?

Kenji : Bukan! Kamu tuh tega banget sih!

Rio : Hm? Tega ngapain?

Kenji : Kamu tuh bikin aku ngejar cinta kamu mati-matian!

*Kemudian Hening*

* * *

><p><strong>13. Junpei x Fuuka <strong>(Kito terpaksa)

_Fuuka lagi memainkan laptopnya, kemudian Junpei lewat._

Fuuka : Junpei…

Junpei : Apa?

Fuuka : Kamu itu bagaikan baju…

Junpei : Baju? Bajuku kenapa?

Fuuka : Ga bisa hidup tanpa kamu~

Junpei : Yee, kirain mau ngapain.

* * *

><p><strong>14. Kanji x Rise<strong>

_Rise sedang mencari anting kesayangannya, tibat-tiba Kanji datang._

Kanji : Kamu cari apa?

Rise : Cari anting aku! Dimana yaaaaa?

Kanji : Yaudah sini aku bantuin.

*beberapa menit kemudian*

Rise : Aku ke temu kunci!

Kanji : Kunci apa?

Rise : Kunci untuk membuka isi hati kamu~

Kanji : Ye, dia gombal…

* * *

><p><strong>15. Minato x Aigis<strong>

_Aigis sedang galau, dia depan jendela terus. Minatopun beraksi._

Minato : *Sok ketok pintu* Tok tok tok…

Aigis : eh? Siapa disitu?

Minato : Bukain pintunya dong! Aku ingin masuk ke hatimu~

Aigis : Haha, Bisa saja nih Minato-san!

Yap gimana gombal saya?

* * *

><p>Gomen...<p>

Garing? Emang..

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Give me K! Give me I! Give me T! Give me O! KITO! *Teriak histeris*

Yup, gombal-gombalan Kito udah dirapiin, udah di bersiin, udah di setrika, udah di gantung ya! Oke, kita lihat saja~!

* * *

><p>~Mari Menggombal~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>16. Junpei x Chidori<strong>

_Junpei lagi galau di luar asrama, tiba-tiba Chidori turun dari langit._

Chidori : Junpei, kamu kenapa?

Junpei : Galau…

Chidori : Galau? Galau kenapa?

Junpei : Itu temen-temen pada lomba masak, jurinya Fuuka, Shinjiro dan Minako. Tapi aku SAMA SEKALI ga bisa masak.

Chidori : Mau aku bantuin?

Junpei : Ng-ngga usah, kamu kan sebenernya musuh aku. Ntar mereka tau.

Chidori : KOK TAU!

_Eeehhh, sorry, kesalahan teknis. Kita repeat yok!_

* * *

><p>Chidori : Junpei, kamu kenapa?<p>

Junpei : Galau…

Chidori : Galau? Galau kenapa?

Junpei : Itu temen-temen pada lomba masak, jurinya Fuuka, Shinjiro dan Minako. Tapi aku SAMA SEKALI ga bisa masak.

Chidori : Mau aku bantuin?

Junpei : Ng-ngga usah, ga papa kok.

_Mereka berbincang-bincang sampai lamanya. Junpei melihat ke atas. Dia mendapatkan ide._

Junpei : Chidori, mustinya ga boleh keluar malem-malem,

Chidori : Emang kenapa?

Junpei : Nanti bintang-bintangnya redup karena kalah terang sama mata kamu…

Chidori : Haha. Junpei…Junpei…

* * *

><p><strong>17. Souji x Rise<strong>

_Souji sedang menemani Rise shopping. Karena kasian, Rise memberikan kesempatan Souji untuk shopping juga._

Rise : Kamu mau ke toko apa?

Souji : Mmm…ke toko perhiasan deh,

Rise : Mau beli perhiasan ya?

Souji : Bukan, mau nanya berapa harga berlian di matamu~

Rise : AAA! Souji!

* * *

><p><strong>18. Minako x Shinjiro<strong>

_Minako lagi sendirian di lantai 1. Shinjiro yang dari tadi ngintipin Minako pun beraksi._

Shinjiro : Minako? Kamu sendirian saja?

Minako : Hm? Iya, soalnya semuanya pada pergi.

Shinjiro : Oooh, kamu mau makan apa?

Minako : Aku udah kenyang…

_Mereka berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal._

Minako : Senpai, senpai kok kaya senter ya?

Shinjiro : Emang kenapa?

Minako : Soalnya senyum senpai telah mengeluarkan aku dari kegelapan.

Shinjiro : Haha, bisa saja kamu.

* * *

><p><strong>19. Teddie x Naoto <strong>(Pair apa ini?)

_Mereka sedang duduk santai di bawah pohon yang sejuk._

Teddie : Naoto-chan kayak pohon deh.

Naoto : Mang napa?

Teddie : Kalo tanpa hembusan nafasmu—seperti oksigen—aku akan mati~

Naoto : *muntah*

_Gombal Teddie tidak di terima._

* * *

><p><strong>20. Minato x Fuuka<strong>

_Minato lagi diramal sama nenek-nenek. Terus dia ke asrama dan kasih tau ke Fuuka._

Minato : Fuuka~

Fuuka : Apaa~?

Minato : Tadi aku diramal. Terus aku tanya tuh sama peramalnya " Takdir aku apa? "

Fuuka : Terus dia jawab apa?

Minato : Katanya takdir aku itu disisimu~

Fuuka : Ah! Minato-san!

* * *

><p>Gimana gombalnya?<p>

Sekian yaaww! :3

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys! Bertemu lagi dengan saya—Kito! Author yang paling keren sedunia dan sesamudra pasifik! Yeeaaaaahh~~ :D *Readers pun muntah*

Okeee, siap dengan gombal-gombalan saya? BACA AJA~

* * *

><p>~Mari Menggombal~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>21. Yosuke x Chie<strong>

_Chie lagi duduk di bangku kursi Junes. Yosuke melihatnya dan menghampirinya._

Yosuke : Chie? Kamu sendirian saja?

Chie : Iya nih, lagi iseng-iseng liat galeri foto…

Yosuke : Ohhh…Btw, aku boleh minta foto kamu ga?

Chie : Ngapain amat coba?

Yosuke : Soalnya aku mau kasih tau ke seluruh dunia kalo BIDADARI itu benar-benar ada~

Chie : Ih, sori gue manusia ya, bukan bidadari…

_Kasihanilah Yosuke…_

* * *

><p><strong>22. Kanji x Naoto<strong>

_Naoto melihat Kanji sedang duduk di Samegawa River. Iapun menghampirinya._

Kanji : Oh, Naoto…

Naoto : Kamu lagi apa disini?

Kanji : Lagi mikirin sesuatu.

Naoto : Sesuatu…yang ada dihatiku~

Kanji : -_-

Naoto : Eh, eh, kamu bisa ajarin aku nari ga?

Kanji : Aku aja ga bisa nari. Emang kenapa?

Naoto : Soalnya aku ingin menari-nari di asmara cintamu~

Kanji : Ohh hahhahhaa…

* * *

><p><strong>23. Souji x Ai<strong>

_Souj lagi ngurus-ngurusin anak anak yang lagi main, tiba-tiba Ai dating._

Ai : Souji~

Souji : Oh! Halo, Ai! ^^

Ai : Kamu part-time job disini ya?

Souji : Iya…

Ai : Kenapa ga jadi polisi aja?

Souji : Ngga ah, ribet..

Ai : Ntar aku jadi penjahatnya…

Souji : Lho, kok gitu?

Ai : Biar aku bisa dimasukin ke penjara hatimu~

Souji : Oalahahahaha!

* * *

><p><strong>24. Yosuke x Saki<strong>

_Saki lagi istirahat. Yosukepun beraksi.._

Yosuke : Saki-senpai!

Saki : Ehh, Yosuke!

Yosuke : Eh, Senpai, senpai katanya punya pistol ya?

Saki : Kok tau?

Yosuke : Kira-kira…pelurunya berapa?

Saki : emm.. 6, mungkin?

Yosuke : Kenapa ga 1 aja?

Saki : Emang kenapa?

Yosuke : Biar Senpai hanya menembak aku menjadi pacar senpai semata~

Saki : PEDE BANGET LO NJING!

_Yosuke tidak di terima…_

* * *

><p><strong>25. Yukiko x Mitsuo<strong> (waduh -_-)

_Mereka lagi main tebak-tebakan._

Mitsuo : Buaya apa yang aku sayang?

Yukiko : gatau…

Mitsuo : Buayangin kamu~

Yukiko : Buaya apa yang aku benci?

Mitsuo : Gatau…

Yukiko : Buayar makanan sendiri T^T

Mitsuo : Kuli apa yang bikin aku ngiler?

Yukiko : gatau…

Mitsuo : Kulihat kecantikanmu~

Yukiko : Kenapa dinamakan samarinda?

Mitsuo : Karena samarinda adalah nama yang baguss!

Yukiko : Salah… Dina Makan Sama Rinda karena ga ada temen yang lain…

Mitsuo : Apa persamaan antara kamu dan bidadari?

Yukiko : Apa yaa?

Mitsuo : Dua-duanya sama-sama bikin aku cinta sama kamu~

* * *

><p>Busyet. Pair Yukiko sama Mitsuo paling banyak. Kenapa yaa? OAOa<p>

Oke, review?


	6. Last Chapie

Hello~ Kito's back with her gombals~!

Fufufu, udah lama banget ini fic ga di urusin. Maka dari itu, Kito pingin lanjutin chapie baru! Yeeeyyy! Siap dengan gombalan Kito? Hmhmhm…sebentar…Kito ga dapet ide ._. nah looo! Tapi demi readers yang tercinta *eaa* Kito berusaha untuk cari gombal deh! :D Okeehh baca aja~!

* * *

><p>~Mari Menggombal~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>26. Fuuka x Shinjiro <strong>(Terpaksa -_- gomen, readers ._.)

_Shinjiro dan Fuuka sok-sok mesra ngeliat langit yang di hiasi ribuan bintang._

Fuuka : Bagus ya bintangnya. Bercahaya terang, banyak, membuat langit bumi ini semakin indah~

Shinjiro : Aku ga terlalu tertarik lho sama bintang.

Fuuka : Ha? Kenapa? Kan bintang indah…

Shinjiro : Karena bintang-bintang itu sudah ada di matamu~

Fuuka : Kyaaa! /

_Gila…crack banget…*Author di buang ke jurang sama Fans Shinjiro x Fuuka_*

* * *

><p><strong>27. Minako x Nozomi <strong>(Haaahh? O_o)

_Mereka lagi makan di Wild Duck Burger *Bener ga sih?* Tempat kesukaan si gendut Nozomi._

Minako : Kamu ga takut tuh makan terus? Ntar makin gendut!

Nozomi : Bodo amat dah ah~

Minako : Fuh~ dasar gendut!

Nozomi : Walaupun aku gendut, masih ada yang ngalahin lemak aku.

Minako : Maksud?

Nozomi : Maksudnya, berat lemak aku lebih enteng daripada berat cintaku ke kamu~

Minako : *Muntah-muntah*

* * *

><p><strong>28. Mitsuru x Akihiko<strong>

Akihiko : Mitsu, kamu tau ga, kamu tuh kaya Astro Boy.

Mitsuru : Idih ogah amat di samain sama anak kecil begitu.

Akihiko : Dengerin dulu, beneran kamu kaya Astro Boy.

Mitsuru : Emang kenapa?

Akihiko : Bakal terlihat seksi kalo cuman pake Celana Dalem~ *kabur*

Mitsuru : Hmm? Ehh…? Astro boy kan cuman pake celana dalem. Jadi…AKIHIKOOOOOO!

* * *

><p><strong>29. Yukari x Junpei<strong>

Yukari : Jun, lu tau ga sih, persamaan antara lo sama selimut?

Junpei : Sama-sama menghangatkan. Iya kan? HA HA HA.

Yukari : Kok…tau sih… ._. *gagal gombal*

Junpei : GOMBALNYA GAGAL HAHAHA! MAKANYA KALO MAU GOMBAL TUH JANGAN YANG BASI! LALALA~

* * *

><p><strong>30. Minako x Akihiko<strong>

Akihiko : Minako! Tunggu! Kenapa kamu menghindar dariku?

Minako : *Nangis batu (?)*

Akihiko : Minako! Jawab!

Minako : Kita putus!

Akihiko : Putus? Kenapa putus?

Minako : Karena aku mau nikah sama kamu! =3=

Akihiko : *peluk Minako erat*

* * *

><p>Kiw Kiwww! Selesaai! Last chappie!<p>

Haha, gombalnya ga banget ya -_- ya Kito tau, Kito buatnya ga ikhlas. APA? APA KATA KALIAN? GA IKHLAS? BOHOOONG! Ikhlas lah! Kalian semua gimana sih, masa author ga ikhlas buat fic? Itu berarti sama aja gamau nulis cerita -_-

Review?


End file.
